Intoxication
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Azuki and her dear friend, Naruto, are on a mission to try and convince Sasuke to return to Konoha. What happens when Azuki confronts Sasuke alone? ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, plot, or dialouge. I only own my OC, Azuki Sachuma. **

I stifled a sigh for Naruto's sake. I could tell he was starting to lose faith in finding our dear friend, Sasuke. I was starting to lose faith, too, but my determination stepped in. Naruto had agreed to let me join him in trying to find Sasuke and convince him to come home. Now, we were sitting high up in a tree over what we thought was Orochimaru's hideout, waiting for Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke. Come out! Quit being a coward!" Naruto growled to himself in frustration. I could feel that sigh trying it's hardest to push through the barrier of my pink lips. But I managed to hold it back. "Naruto, maybe we should try another approach? Instead of hiding out in a stupid tree?" I suggested, which didn't help much. I did not get a reply from my blonde-haired friend.

My sigh finally overpowered my mouth and escaped. "Naruto..." I whispered in defeat. I felt so bad for him. He's been through so much and all he wants is what's best for his friends. And yet, I am the same way. Sasuke is my best friend, too. We've been close since before Itachi killed his clan. Oh, how I wish I could've changed both their past.

"Azuki... what different approach might we just attempt?" Naruto asked, his sky-lit eyes never leaving the entrance of Orochimaru's hideout. I thought for a moment... Naruto's usually the one with the ideas. I felt so helpless sometimes... but yet again, I am not a ninja. I seriously felt that when I would come on missions with my friends for fun, that I was holding them back from their full potential. Of course, they would never admit that... but I could tell that sometimes I was a neussance.

I couldn't even climb this damned tree! Naruto had to pick me up and carry me. How humiliating...

I cleared my throat and quickly thought of an idea, "Uhm... I could coax him to come back?" Naruto looked at me like I had six heads, but then that expression was replaced by a devious smirk. "Ah... that wouldn't be too hard. You do have your ways with Sasuke at times. If only we could find him..." Naruto sighed at that last statement.

I tried to hold back a blush, but I failed. "I could sneak around in Orochimaru's base? You still have your two-way radio, do you not? We can still communicate and if I need your backup, I can call for you," I suggested. Naruto's famous devious grin appeared on his whiskered face, and I mentally jumped up and down in happiness of my awesome idea.

Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out two tiny microphone headsets and handed me one. I easily snapped it into place around my neck and in my ear. We exchanged a smile before Naruto grabbed me and led me down the tree. I yelped as he grabbed me and I wanted to smack him for not telling me what he was doing!

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this, Azuki? I don't want you-" "Naruto, save it. I'll be okay, and I'll find Sasuke," I reassured the frowning Naruto. He sighed and led me to a secret opening to the base that he found earlier during the day. I gave him a quick hug before crawling my petite body into the hole. "Be careful," He whispered. That was the last thing I heard Naruto say before I was left alone in the cold, dark base.

x x x x

"Azuki, are you okay?" Naruto asked for the twentieth time. I felt like ripping the mic off my neck and crushing it with my size six. I pressed the button so I could speak, "Yes! Now shush! I'll call you when I need you! Just stay alert!" I snapped and I no longer heard Naruto's voice. However, I could still feel his frown through the small microphone.

I quiety tiptoed throughout the base, trying to find Sasuke's door or wherever he was hiding out. The base was dark in most places and covered in stoned walls. There were lit lanterns hanging around in some places. I kept peering over each wall carefully to make sure that no one was following me. I felt like a tiny mouse being quietly hunted by a cat.

_Sasuke... where are you? _I kept mentally asking myself. That asking eventually turned into shouting. There was a deep pit in my stomach filled with adrenaline in hopes that I would find my friend, as well as to not be murdered. I was seriously risking my own life here! And I'm not even a genin...

You can blame my father for that one.

Anyway, it felt like forever until I abruptly stopped due to the fact that I heard faint voices. It sounded like a man and a woman's. But I could not make out who they were for the life of me.

"What do you mean you can't do it?! Of course you can!" The femanine voice shouted in a soft whisper. "Karin, you know I cannot. Stop asking," The male voice was ice cold and stern. It reminded me of Sasuke's voice... _was it Sasuke? _I tuned in more to the conversation to see if I could hear the male's name or any other hints that it was my beloved Sasuke.

"You are always so cold and stiff! Loosen up, Uchiha! Come on, just one night. I'll make you-" "That is enough. This conversation is over, Karin," the voice cut her off and that voice definately belonged to Sasuke! _Sasuke! _I had to contain my squeal of happiness because I cherished my life. I could hear the girl groan and storm off into the opposite direction. _Was she trying to sleep with Sasuke? _I thought bitterly. I bit my lip and felt a small drop of blood on my tongue.

Great. I bit my lip too hard. Stupid me.

I could hear Sasuke sigh and sit down on a couch. Was this his room? I waited for a few moments to approach him, or even figure out how to approach him. That's when Naruto's stupid ass interrupted my thinking and almost blew my cover! "Azuki? You asleep?" He whispered in his mocking voice. I clenched my teeth in anger, "Shut up, foxboy! I'm getting ready to approach him! You'll blow my cover!" I seethed into the microphone.

I sighed and looked up. I could see those cold piercing onyx eyes look into my lavendar ones. I sucked in my breath and my body was frozen in fear and in his enchanting presence. The next thing I knew was that my small body was slammed against the cold stone wall and my microphone was ripped off my neck and crushed under his foot.

His face was not even centimeters away from mine. His hot breath hitting my nose and mouth. My legs felt like jelly and I felt as if I were travelling through time and space. But at the same time, everything froze and the pit of my stomach rose and I felt a lump in my throat. I haven't seen this man in two years, and our reunion being that as it may, made my head spin.

"S-Sas..." I couldn't even say his name. He had stolen my breath by his touch. He said not a word. He continued to stare at me with a hunger I could not decipher. It made shivers crawl up and down my spine. I had my arms pinned above my head by his and his body was pressed against mine. I could feel his masculine torso through both of our clothes. He's been training hard...

I could see a hint of his chest through his half-opened tunic. His skin was so pale and it glistened in the light of the flaming lanterns that were about twenty feet away from us. He was beautiful. His raven locks of hair barely grazed my cheek. I could see a slight blue sheen in his hair from the dimming light. He was astonishing and intoxicating...

I felt as if we were in this position for centuries. But it had only been a couple moments before he finally spoke to me, "What are you doing here." It wasn't even a question. His voice was deeper and filled with more pain than before. What has he done these past two years?

I opened my mouth, only to be disappointed by no words coming out of it. I was too transfixed on his touch and appearance. He was irrevocably beautiful. I wanted him. His scent was even intoxicating, and I could never get enough. His manly smell of spice was like a drug to me. I wanted to smell more and more. It only enhanced my want for him as well as made my senses go insane.

I looked into those dark eyes. They held no emotion. They only held ice. I had to find some words, because I knew I looked like a complete idiot. "I... I came for you..." I had a hard time spitting those words out. They were true, but they were completely cliche at the same time. I knew I sounded like a lovesick moron. But I didn't care. His presence, touch, and smell intoxicated me with raging femanine hormones and want.

"You should not be here. Leave at once," His cold voice sounded like music to my ears, but his ice had no effect on me. At least, not the effect he intended. It made me want to stay even more. I digged up some courage that I had buried somewhere in my body, "No. I came for you and I'm not leaving."

He sneered and his grip on my wrists tightened. My body was numb by his... everything. "You sure do have some nerve, Azuki Sachuma. You do realize that I could kill you at any moment that I wished." "Then why haven't you?" I challenged him. I knew Sasuke better than that... but yet, he has been gone for two years.

I didn't care. He made me high. Higher than the most dangerous and effective drug out there. And I never wanted to come back down...

He leaned in my ear, and his hot breath tickled my cold skin, "I'm wondering the same thing." I couldn't help but smirk at his comment. Was this his new way of flirting or something? Because his voice held lust instead of ice. "Well then let's figure it out, shall we?" I suggested. Only to have his intoxicating body, touch, and scent leave me. He parted from me and stepped back. His cold eyes never leaving mine.

"You were always one to jump in head first," his statement held no emotion again. I longed for his touch again. I whimpered softly as he let me go. I almost jumped back on him, begging him not to let me go. But I maintained control.

"You were always one to hold back," I challenged him again. I thought I saw the faintest smirk curve on his lips, but it quickly disappeared. "You should leave at once, Azuki. You're putting your own life in danger for something that is not going to happen." I felt a wave of disappointment crash upon my body. But I would not give up that easily.

"You obviously have forgotten who I am, Sasuke. You know I'm never one to give in so easily," my voice was calm, yet held the strength of a thousand chidori. "How could I forget _you_? You must be delusional. Now go, before I have to hurt you," His voice still held no emotion, but yet something still sparked.

"Then you must hurt me. Because I am not leaving, Sasuke Uchiha. I have come far for you," It was true. Konohagakure was pretty far away. And I care about him too much to not try to convince him to come back home. His onyx eyes pierced through my core. It sent shocks of electricity through my body.

He said nothing and sprinted towards me. I didn't even see him move, but I felt his body pressed against mine again. Only this time, he had me pinned to the floor. He straddled me, his hands holding my arms above my head again. I gasped in shock, not knowing that he would make that move. He stared down at me with a blank face. He has done well with hiding his emotions.

"You are opening a door that you will not be able to close," He muttered. I narrowed my eyes, "Who said I wanted to close it?" He leaned in, his hot breath tickling my face again. His grip on my wrists tightened again. "You should know better. What is it that you desire?" I looked into those damn beautiful eyes of his again. I felt lost in them. It was like he was draining my soul from my own body.

"You. I want you in my life again. I yearn for you everyday and I worry myself sick about you." That was the most straight up answer I could possibly give. And every bit of it was the absolute honesty. His eyes softened, but his jaw was still tight. "You are asking for the impossible. I am not the same person I was before I left, Azuki. My heart is empty and is to never be filled by distractions. My goal is to avenge my clan and I will decide what my next move will be after."

His words stung like a million wasps. But I still held determination.

"Do you even know where your brother is, Sasuke?" My question was blunt and straight forward. His body tensed up and his jaw tightened some more. "I have my ways of finding people. I will defeat him." I wanted to roll my eyes and whack him in the jaw, but I knew that wouldn't be the best move for me. Especially in my position... literally.

"Sasuke... what is it that you desire after you kill your brother? What are your plans?" He was quiet for a moment, but his eyes sparkled. "I will restore my clan." I wanted to scratch his eyes out. Why did he have to leave me hanging with his answers?! "And who do you suppose you will do that with? You have to have a mate..."

"I am not ignorant of this situation, Azuki," He was quick to answer that. Did he desire me as much as I did him? What was going through his mind? That's what I hated about him. I could never read him. He always surprised me. "And who do you desire to do so with?" His eyes held nothing. Nothing...

"I'll figure that out when I get there. Love is irrelevant and a neussance. Why are you so concerned?" His voice was ice cold again. But his body was as warm as lava. "Are you serious? Can you not see? I just told you that I longed for you! What is the matter with you?!" My anger was rising up and I felt as if I would breathe smoke.

I still got no reaction from him. Can I just punch him in the face one good time? Maybe my fist will knock some sense into this boy...

"Azuki, we have a past. But as of right now we have no future..." His voice were like a stake through my beating heart. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I had too much pride so I held them back. "You're lying through your teeth." That's what I wanted to believe. I wanted to believe he was hiding his feelings because he did not know how to show them. Please, let that be true.

He said nothing, just stared at me. "Sasuke, we had a wonderful past. You even promised me that you would return to me and everything would be okay..." I re-stated his words of two years ago. "I was young and a different person..." his voice was soft, but still cold. "Then don't make promises you can't keep!" My anger was flaring up again. I struggled against his grip, wanting to slap him for toying with me!

Can't he see how he effects me? Even the mere thought of him sends me into a enchanting trance of want and need. This man has influenced me so much in my life... and he's not just going to throw all that away! I'll be damned!

He held me down with no effort. Tears were streaming down my pale cheeks. Why was he acting this way? He was so cold; so empty. What has happened to my dear Sasuke? "Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! Quit toying me, Sasuke!" I shouted. His face came close to mine again, his hot breath tickling my nose.

"Quiet, Azuki. If you get caught by anyone else, you will die," He whispered. I stared into his onyx orbs, tears staining mine. "Azuki... why would you come back for me? What makes me so important to you?" He asked. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke's face showed emotion and his voice held it as well. It was confusion, hurt, and hope.

I was caught off guard. But I've been wanting to answer this question for a long time. "I came back for you because you are my best friend and I care about you, Sasuke. You are the most important person in my life. And I love you..." my voice cracked and more tears slid down my cheeks. I now confessed my feelings for him, and hopefully he wouldn't shove them back in my face.

He stayed silent for a few moments. The both of us just staring at eachother. The next thing I knew, my mouth was fully enveloped by his. I gasped, but soon returned the kiss once my senses got together. His lips were warm and soft. Even though they had let cold words pass through them. He pressed his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I timidly let him and his tongue searched every crevice of my mouth. His taste was intoxicating as well as everything else about him.

I felt his hands roam my arms, sides, and hips. His touch sent me into a high voltage of adrenaline and ecstacy. I let my free hands roam his hair, back, shoulders, arms, and chest. I wanted him closer. I wanted all of him. He made me feel things that no one else has... ever. He made me feel things I never thought I would get the opportunity to feel. He made me feel... love. The greatest of all love.

Our lips molded together in perfect harmony. It was if our lips were made to fit each other. I parted for air, my breath was already ragged. "Sasuke..." I breathed. His breath was ragged, too. He did not say anything, only replied with his lips crashing on mine again and then giving me sloppy kisses along my jawline and down my neck. I let out a sigh as his lips caressed the nape of my neck.

I tangled my fingers in his jet black hair. It was soft and silky. He lightly sucked on my neck, which followed by a moan escaping from my lips. It felt amazing. I felt his smirk and he licked my neck before devouring my lips again. I pressed my body against his. My raging want for him rocketing sky high.

I parted, "Sasuke. I need you," I panted. He said nothing again and kissed my cheek before trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone. His warm fingers trailed up under my shirt and rubbed against my flat stomach and the bottom of my breasts. His touch was excruciatingly blissful. I felt so high.

I felt my shirt being removed from my torso, which was perfectly fine by me. He ran his hands over my breasts and kissed and sucked on them. It was so amazing. Multiple moans and sighs escaped my lips, which made the moment more intoxicating. I could tell he was almost at his peak as well.

I had to remove something of his as well, because I would not be the only one naked! I removed his shirt, showing his masculinity. I ran my hands over every inch of muscle I could possibly find. His body felt amazing under my small hands. Our breaths were ragged and short. Our patience was running out. We needed each other. "I've never wanted to be with someone so much," I whispered in his ear as he kissed my neck again.

"I never would have thought of wanting someone this much. Azuki, you drive me insane," He whispered back before kissing my stomach and removing my pants. I did the same with him and I saw the bulge in his underwear. My face was tomatoe red. He smirked and kissed me passionately before removing my underwear.

He leaned down and kissed my inner thighs before slowly making his way towards my womanhood. I felt a little nervous pit in my stomach. I blushed and looked away from him. No one has ever seen or touched me there. I didn't want to turn him off...

"Azuki, there is no need to be shy. You are beautiful," He commented before kissing my cheek and leaning back down. He took me in. Took all of me in. I let out a loud gasp at his touch. No one has ever made me feel this way. I moaned out as his touch got more intense. I arched my back and leaned in towards him. "Sasuke!" I reached my peak.

I blushed as he cleaned my area up. I felt embarrassed by my orgasm. "Azuki, do not be ashamed. I love you and everything about you. I would never judge you," his voice was soft and warm. I smiled, "I love you, too, Sasuke. Thank you." He smiled and kissed me again before leaning over me and I felt his length against my inner thigh. I quickly removed his underwear and his area was fully exposed. I have never felt my face get so hot.

He smirked and chuckled at my reaction. His warm lips kissed my forehead before he took my hands in his and kissed them. He gently kissed my fingertips and cupped his face. I smiled and slid my thumb lovingly across his cheek. He smiled back and kissed my hands once more before putting them on his shoulders.

He placed both of his hands on each side of my head. I felt the tip of his length against me. He looked into my purple eyes and whispered, "Azuki, are you ready?" I sighed a sigh of courage and smiled, "Yes. I am ready for you," I responded in a soft whisper. He smiled and slowly slid himself inside of my body.

The pain was something that I would rather do without. However, that was not the case. I hissed in pain and tears built up in my eyes again. My fingernails dug into Sasuke's shoulders, not effecting him. He kissed my neck and lips to make me feel better. "Shh, it's okay, Azuki. It will go away, I promise. I love you," He cooed in my ear to calm me down. Oh, god. I knew I was bleeding. I could feel my skin stretching around him. It was the worst pain ever. My previously broken ankle of three years ago hurt less than this!

I said goodbye to my virginity as I tried to wait for the pain to subside. Sasuke continued to give me gentle kisses and reassurances. Eventually, the pain did go away, replacing itself with ecstacy and pleasurable adrenaline. My moan was reassurance to Sasuke and a demand for him to start.

He started driving our bodies in rhythmatic motion. Our breathing was increased and so was our noises of love and pleasure. The only thing that could be heard other than our breath and moans was our contacting skin. We were as one. Something that I've wanted for a long time. I've wanted Sasuke to love me back and want to be with me as much as I yearned for him.

Everything in time froze. No one else in the world mattered. It was just the two of us, sharing something with each other that was more sacred than life itself. We were making love. The most desirable love. The greatest love. The love I've always dreamed of having with him...

It wasn't long until our adrenaline built up and we reached our peak. We screamed for each other and once we had finished our climaxes, Sasuke seperated us and took me in his arms and lifted me off the floor. He led me to his small bed and covered us up in his soft blankets. He pressed my chest against his and gave me another passionate kiss.

"Azuki, I love you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," His voice was soft and sincere. I almost cried. In fact, I did. I smiled as rivers flew down my cheeks and I buried my face in his neck, "I love you too, Sasuke. I've always loved you." He kissed the top of my head and held me in his arms for what seemed like forever.

Eventually, I remembered that Naruto was waiting. I wonder what he was thinking. I hope he's not doing something utterly stupid and dangerous. "Sasuke, I, uh... kind of left Naruto outside. And since you crushed my headset, I can't tell him that I'm okay! What should I do?" Sasuke sat up and looked me in the eye, "We'll get dressed and find him. Come," he led me out of the bed and we dressed ourselves. He led me down the corridors of the hideout quietly until he snuck us out into the forest. The sunlight was blinding.

"Sasuke... what do we do now?" I asked. I wanted him to come home and be with me again. I wanted him and only him. He looked at me with those beautiful onyx eyes again and kissed my forehead. "Let's find the dobe and we'll head back to Konoha. I can wait to kill my brother for a little while and I still need to train. However, I'll have to do that secretly."

My face lit up with a smile and I pounced him by giving him a hug. "Oh, Sasuke! I'm so happy you're coming back home!" I squealed, making him chuckle and wrap his arms around me. "Come, let's find him."

We walked through the forest and eventually found a pissed off Naruto. "Where have you been, Azuki?! I'm out here worried sick about you and I couldn't even get ahold of you!" He was flaring up like a hot tea pot. I smiled, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have convinced Sasuke to come back home," I smiled up at the dark-haired man that I held dear to my heart. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. Naruto had a boxload of questions and demanded them to be answered all the way back home.

Even though Sasuke was about to murder Naruto, I couldn't help but giggle at them. They fought like brothers. We answered Naruto's questions, but he always seemed to come up with more. But we never told him about our actions back at Orochimaru's base. However, he did find out when I spilled the news that I was pregnant. Sasuke was so happy. I've never seen him so happy in my life. I'm glad I made a positive change in Sasuke's life... as he has in mine.

And now I'm about to pop this little girl out any day now. I can't wait for our beautiful child to arrive with us. And I can't wait for our wedding. It's in two months. How great can life get?


End file.
